Don't Deserve Your Love
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Chapter 6. Setelah penolakan yang ia terima dari murid paling populer di sekolahnya yang dulu, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak akan mencintai seorang murid populer lagi di sekolah yang baru. Tapi di hari pertamanya masuk di sekolah itu, ia justru harus berurusan dengan salah seorang namja paling populer yang ternyata juga anak seorang mafia. Kaihun. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Deserve Your Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Untuk ff yang lain, aku masih belum bisa update dulu ya... belum ada ide yang benar-benar pas untuk ngembangin alur yang ada, dan aku lagi ga pengen berpikir terlalu keras juga. Hehe...

Ini ff yang rencananya akan aku bikin untuk pengganti ff Bukan Istri Pengganti yang masih menyisakan satu epilog lagi dan juga ff Imperfect Love yang masih ada sisa beberapa chapter lagi.

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Maukah kau pacaran denganku?"_

 _Namja jangkung yang berdiri tepat di hadapan namja berkaca mata yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat itu, hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh sekilas ke sekeliling di mana banyak siswa lain yang menatap ke arah keduanya dengan penuh minat. Bagaimana tidak namja jangkung itu merupakan pangeran sekolah yang banyak di idolakan murid baik itu para gadis ataupun para uke yang menginginkannya untuk menjadi kekasih mereka dan kini sang pangeran tengah di tembak oleh seorang namja yang bisa dikatakan paling tidak populer di sekolah._

" _Apa kau gila?" tanya namja jangkung itu dengan suara dingin._

" _Tidak Chanyeol, aku bersungguh-sungguh."_

 _Sekali lihatpun namja jangkung itu, Park Chanyeol, bisa melihat kesungguhan dari namja di depannya. "Aku menolakmu."_

" _Apa?" wajah namja di depannya memucat dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan melihatnya._

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu, lihatlah dirimu, kau seharusnya berkaca dulu di depan cermin, apakah pantas seorang namja setampan aku memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu."_

" _Huuuu..."_

" _Dasar tak tahu malu."_

" _Tak tahu diri, dia pikir kalau dirinya cantik apa, wajah jelek begitu menginginkan seorang pangeran."_

 _Cemoohan para siswa yang mengerumuni keduanya membuat namja berkaca mata itu menunduk malu dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

" _Enyahlah kau dari sekolah ini Oh Sehun, kau memang memalukan, bisa-bisanya kau membuat pangeran sekolah kita terhina karena perbuatanmu."_

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, ketika mengingat hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia perbuat setahun yang lalu. Seharusnya dulu ia tidak melakukan hal itu, mencintai Chanyeol adalah kesalahan, tak seharusnya ia mencintai namja yang populer di sekolah kalau akibatnya hanyalah bullian yang ia terima di sekolah sepanjang tahun. Hal itulah yang membuatnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah ini. Sekolah baru yang ia harapkan tak akan membuatnya jadi bahan olok-olok orang lain. Dan satu hal yang penting bagi Sehun adalah, jangan sampai ia jatuh cinta dengan murid populer lagi, ia tak mau mendapatkan rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang ia alami setahun yang lalu.

" _Aku tidak menyukaimu, lihatlah dirimu, kau seharusnya berkaca dulu di depan cermin, apakah pantas seorang namja setampan aku memiliki kekasih seperti dirimu."_

Uh, Sehun mengusap keningnya dengan kasar, kenapa ucapan Chanyeol kembali terngiang di telinganya. Ucapan yang menyadarkan Sehun pada kenyataan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak menarik, tingginya tidak seperti kebanyakan orang Korea lain yang tinggi menjulang, tinggi Sehun hanyalah 160 dan itu termasuk pendek untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam legam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya tidak begitu mancung dan wajah yang tirus. Ibunya sering mengatakan kalau Sehun itu manis yang membuat setiap orang tidak akan bosan melihatnya tapi menurutnya dirinya sama sekali tidak manis, tatapan matanya tajam dan ia sungguh tak bisa berekspresi dengan baik seperti orang lain, dengan kata lain, wajahnya selalu datar dan itulah yang menurut teman-teman sekolahnya dulu menambah poin tidak menarik dari diri Sehun.

"Hei, kau murid baru ya?"

Sehun menoleh dan menemukan namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya tengah tersenyum ramah. Perlahan Sehun mengangguk ketika merasa kalau namja itu tidak berbahaya untuknya.

"Ah, pantas saja kau terlihat kebingungan. Kau mau ke ruang kepala sekolah kan. Ayo, aku temani." Tanpa canggung namja itu menarik tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya melangkah.

"Tunggu, aku belum mengenalmu," Sehun membetulkan letak kaca matanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Baekkie, atau yang lain terserah padamu, dan namamu siapa?" namja bernama Baekhyun itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Oh Sehun, panggil saja aku Sehun."

"Baiklah Sehunie, aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini. Kau masuklah ke dalam, aku juga akan pergi ke kelasku. Semoga kita bertemu lagi nanti ya." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum berlalu.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Sehun, dengan hati berdebar ia mengetuk pintu dan menanti hingga satu suara tegas memintanya untuk masuk. Sehun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk rileks sambil berdoa semoga saja sekolah barunya ini akan menyenangkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doa Sehun kali ini, pertama ia sangat senang karena ternyata ia satu kelas dengan Byun Baekhyun, namja yang menolongnya pagi tadi. Dan juga ia mendapatkan sambutan yang cukup hangat dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Walau sedikit ada perasaan tak percaya diri juga terpancar di diri Sehun melihat betapa bersinarnya wajah teman-teman barunya di sini, apakah mereka deretan para selebriti kenapa tampan-tampan dan cantik semua, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Ah, maaf..." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dengan malu-malu.

"Sudah waktunya istirahat siang, ayo ke kantin."

Sehun mengangguk, ia juga merasakan perutnya lapar karena itu dengan senang hati ia menuruti ajakan Baekhyun.

Saat asyik berjalan di koridor sambil mengobrol, tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan di ujung sana. Semua murid tampak tengah ribut menyerukan satu nama.

"Ada apa? apa terjadi perkelahian?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Jangan dipikirkan itu pasti ulah para pangeran sekolah." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan memintanya untuk berdiri merapat pada dinding. "Kalau kau mau aman dari mereka, kita harus berdiam di sini sampai mereka lewat."

Sehun mengangguk paham, batinnya terus berdoa semoga kali ini ia tidak jatuh cinta saat melihat murid populer itu. Dan saat kerumunan itu makin mendekat, Sehun bisa melihat empat orang namja tampan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yang paling depan itu, Zhang Yixing, namja keturunan China, di sampingnya yang lebih pendek itu namanya Kyungsoo dan yang berdiri agak kebelakang itu Chen dan Xiumin," Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik.

"Mereka tampan."

"Tentu saja, karena itulah mereka populer." Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega saat ke empat pangeran sekolah itu sudah lewat dan ia serta Sehun bisa melangkah dengan bebas lagi menuju kantin. "Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang populer di sekolah ini."

"Oh ya?"

"Menurut gosip yang ku dengar ia adalah anggota sebuah mafia, tapi itu hanya sekedar gosip sih tak ada yang tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak, kau harus berhati-hati padanya jangan sampai membuatnya marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Terakhir kali ada siswa yang tak sengaja menabraknya di lorong, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

Sehun menggeleng,"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia membuat siswa itu masuk rumah sakit, patah tulang kaki."

Sehun melongo, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertubrukan dengan orang it..."

Brukk

"Awww..." Sehun jatuh setelah bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang keras, ia jatuh terlentang di lantai dan tangannya secara otomatis menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sehun kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun panik, ia menoleh pada orang yang tak sengaja Sehun tabrak, mata sipitnya terbuka lebar, "Omo..." tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat siapa orang itu.

Sehun yang masih mengelus kepalanya tak menyadari wajah Baekhyun memucat dan namja jangkung yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi perlahan berjongkok sebelum kemudian duduk dengan di paha Sehun dekat dengan area kejantanannya.

Sehun yang merasakan ada beban berat di pahanya segera membuka matanya dan ia langsung tertegun ketika melihat wajah dingin namja yang kini duduk di atas pahanya itu. Sehun melirik ke samping dan menemukan wajah pucat Baekhyun di sana. Otak Sehun memproses dengan lambat semua yang terjadi, hingga satu kesimpulan membuat wajahnya ikut memucat, mungkinkah orang ini yang di maksud Baekhyun tadi? Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar, apa orang ini akan mematahkan kakinya juga?

"Siapa namamu?" suara namja itu terdengar berat dan dalam.

"A... aku..." Sehun luar biasa gugup, tangannya bergetar dan ia merasa sebentar lagi ia pasti akan pingsan karena takut.

Sret

Eh... mata Sehun mengerjap pelan, saat kaca matanya terlepas.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?" namja itu membungkukkan badan di atas Sehun, jarak tubuhh mereka begitu dekat hingga Sehun harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah karena terlalu takut dan juga gugup, apalagi sekarang posisi wajah namja itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya, sedikit saja Sehun bergerak maka hidung dan juga bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan milik namja itu.

"Sehun..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. "Oh Sehun..."

Namja itu menyeringai, "Oh Sehun... mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku."

Dan sebuah benda lembut nan kenyal menempel di bibir Sehun, menjilat dan kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete

Ada yang minat? Please review ya

Aku juga akan update ini di wp, jadi kalau ada yang mau baca di sana, silahkan.

For Leon, Maaf.

Salam Kaihun HardShipper

KaiHun Lovea


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Deserve Your Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan review , follow and fav nih ff. Semoga karyaku tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Yah, walau aku akui gaya penulisan aku belum berkembang keknya. Hahaha...

Atas permintaan bumil yang lagi ngidam itu, kata panggilan hyung di sini akan aku ganti menjadi kakak. Jaga kesehatan momma ya jangan pikirin grup, mbak Arthea dah sigap ganti'in posisi momma sementara, dan si bungsu ini siap bantuin mbak Arthea. #smile

Chap ini mungkin akan memuat sedikit adegan kekerasan. Yang ga suka silahkan klik tanda close.

Buatlah karyamu sendiri sebelum kau belajar menghina karya orang lain.

Backsong : Plumb – Don't Deserve You

No edit, typo bertebaran

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. "Oh Sehun..."

Namja itu menyeringai, "Oh Sehun... mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku."

Dan sebuah benda lembut nan kenyal menempel di bibir Sehun, menjilat dan kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, pikirannya terlalu blank untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Saat pikirannya kembali, namja tampan itu sudah tidak berada di atas tubuhnya lagi. Tempat itu sepi hanya menyisakan dirinya yang masih terbaring di lantai dan juga Baekhyun yang sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya mengatupkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Baekhyunie..." Sehun dengan susah payah bangkit dari posisinya, matanya mencari kacamatanya ke sana kemari. "Di mana kacamataku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun dan Sehun yang kesal segera menepuk pundak namja itu lumayan keras. "Baekhyunie, kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

"Cium..." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Huh, apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Jongin... dia menciummu Sehun..." Baekhyun terlihat histeris.

"Ah, aku kira apa," gumam Sehun, matanya masih jelalatan mencari-cari keberadaan kacamatanya, pikirannya memproses apa yang baru saja di katakan Baekhyun dengan lambat. Hingga sesaat kemudian satu kesadaran membuat tubuhnya membeku. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Jongin menciummu..."

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang telah ternodai. "KURANG AJAR... SIAPA DIA BERANI MENCIUMKUUUU... AKU AKAN MENENDANGNYA."

Plakk

"Awww, Baekhyunie kenapa kau menamparku."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menendangnya, kalau kau tak mau celaka."

"Ya, aku laki-laki sama sepertinya, aku bisa melawannya."

"Aish, pikiranmu lamban sekali ya Sehun, dia namja yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu." Baekhyun tampak frustasi.

"Ah, maksudmu yang katanya anggota mafi..." seakan kembali tersadar, wajah Sehun memucat. "Apa dia benar-benar orangnya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Sialnya aku tak bisa bilang tidak, ya, dia orangnya."

"Baekhyunie... apa aku akan berakhir di rumah sakit. Eomma... aku mau pindah..." ratap Sehun.

"Bodoh, kau baru pindah ke sini hari ini, masa sudah mau pindah lagi."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya, jalani saja harimu dengan main kucing-kucingan dengannya."

"Baekhyunie, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, bagaimana kalau dia menculikku dan..."

"Yak, berhentilah berpikir terlalu jauh, ku yakin Jongin tak akan segila itu untuk menculikmu, maaf sebelumnya tapi sepertinya kau bukan type orang yang akan Jongin incar." Suara Baekhyun mengecil di bagian akhir.

Tapi itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Sehun akan dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar..." pundak tegang Sehun melemas. "Wajahku tidak menarik, tubuhku juga kurus, aku juga bukan dari kalangan orang yang kelebihan uang, dia tidak akan melakukan itu padaku. Yang tadi itu hanya gertakan saja, karena ia ingin menakutiku."

Di balik dinding yang berada tak jauh dari keduanya, seorang pemuda tampan tengah menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Begitu ya..." tatapannya tertuju pada kacamata yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Tapi sayangnya aku tak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu Oh Sehun."

Pemuda itu baru saja berniat untuk pergi ketika handphone di sakunya bergetar. Dengan malas dan tanpa melihat siapa nama penelpon ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"..."

"Aku akan ke sana sekarang." Jongin memasukkan kacamata dan juga handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya sebelum bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Brakk

"Jongin..." orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut, namun saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang begitu datar, ia segera menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pergi Zelo."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gudang itu tampak sudah begitu tua dan tidak terpakai, namun Jongin dengan langkah kaki tenangnya berjalan memasuki tempat itu di ikuti oleh Zelo yang setia menemaninya.

"Jongin... ah maksudku Kai..." pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu gudang itu hampir saja lupa kalau saat ini mereka tidak sedang berada di sekolah, kini ia tampak salah tingkah di bawah tatapan tajam Kai.

"Di mana dia?"

Tanpa bicara lagi, pemuda itu membawa keduanya masuk ke dalam gudang. Di sana tepatnya di sebuah kursi tampak satu sosok tubuh yang sudah babak belur, terikat dengan kuat. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat saat tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam milik Kai.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Kai dingin.

"Ka... Kau Kai..." jawab orang itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu siapa aku, jadi aku tak perlu lagi berbasa basi denganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menyusup ke wilayahku, siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Pemuda yang tubuhnya masih terikat itu terdiam.

Bugh

"Aaakhhhh..."

Pemuda itu merintih saat satu pukulan mendarat di tulang rusuknya yang ia yakini kini telah patah.

"Kau tau aku tak pernah main-main dengan musuhku, jadi cepat katakan padaku," desis Kai. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Zi... Zitao" Pemuda itu tampak bergetar ketakutan.

"Zitao?" dahi Kai mengernyit, merasa asing dengan nama itu.

"Huang Zitao." Pemuda itu memperjelas ucapannya.

"Ah..." Kai mengangguk, "Anak dari perusahaan musuh rupanya. Ada apa dengannya, apa dia ingin bermain-main denganku?"

"Di... dia bilang anda telah merebut kekasihnya darinya."

"Kekasih..." Kai menyeringai. "Aku tak tahu b*tch mana yang menjadi pacarnya, akan tetapi aku tak pernah merebut satu orang pun dari siapapun, mereka sendiri yang menawarkan diri mereka padaku."

"Tu.. Tuan Zitao bilang dia akan merebut kekasih tuan Kai, sama seperti yang telah Tuan Kai lakukan padanya."

"Karena itu ia menugaskanmu memata-mataiku?"

"Be... benar."

"Lalu apa yang kau dapat?"

Pemuda itu diam.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU," bentak Kai.

Pemuda itu bergetar ketakutan tapi masih juga bungkam.

Kai habis kesabaran, ia mengambil pistol dari tangan Zelo dan mengarahkannya ke kaki pemuda itu.

Dorr

"Akhhhh..."

Suara tembakan dan juga jeritan terdengar dari dalam gudang.

"Masih mau bungkam?" desis Kai.

"A... ampun tuan..." rintih pemuda itu.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa saja info yang kau dapat."

"Tu... tuan mencium seorang namja tadi pagi.." jawab pemuda itu takut-takut.

Wajah Kai mengeras, "Zelo-ya, segera bereskan orang yang bernama Zitao itu."

"Baik, lalu dia bagaimana?"

"Lepaskan saja dia." Sahut Kai tak acuh. "Dia tak akan berani melakukannya lagi."

"Baiklah..."

Kai menatap sekali lagi pada pemuda itu, "Kau tahu akibatnya kalau kau berani berbuat sesuatu lagi di kawasanku bukan, jadi lebih baik kau pergilah jauh-jauh dari tempat ini."

Pemuda itu mengangguk ketakutan. "Aku berjanji tuan..."

"Bagus," Kai menyeringai dan ia berbalik untuk pergi dari gudang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Sehun hari ini karena apa yang ia takutkan tak pernah terjadi. Jongin tidak datang kembali untuk mengganggunya.

"Ya, tentu saja Jongin tidak akan datang kepadamu, kau kan jelek."

Pletak

Dengan sadis Sehun menjitak kening Baekhyun. "Kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu, jadi jangan mengatakannya lagi."

Baekhyun nyengir, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menyangkal ucapanku?"

"Ingin, tapi memang itu bukan kenyataannya." Sehun memandang ke sana kemari memastikan kalau tidak ada penampakan Jongin di sekitar mereka. "Aman..." desahnya. "Ah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang populer."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Kenapa? Bukankah setiap orang ingin dekat dengan yang populer agar dirinya ikut terkenal juga."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku punya trauma," ucapan pelannya tertutupi dengan keributan yang disebabkan oleh murid perempuan yang terlihat heboh saat para pangeran sekolah berjalan melewati mereka.

"Apa...?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sehun. "Kajja, Baekhyunie kita pulang."

"Arah rumahku tidak ke sana bodoh."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang tadi memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Ah, arah rumah kita beda ya."

"Makanya kalau mau mengajakku pulang bersama, setidaknya kau harus tanya dulu rumahku di mana," omel Baekhyun.

"Maaf..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati mengajakmu pulang bersama."

Baekhyun mendengus, ia ingin mengomel lagi ketika sebuah motor sport yang terlihat mencolok dengan warna hijau daunnya berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Baekhyun memandang ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya. "Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng.

Baekhyun menatap lagi si pengendara motor itu yang masih belum membuka helmnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat motor itu di sekolah mereka.

Si pengendara membuka helmnya dan menatap tajam pada Sehun yang tampak shock saat melihatnya. "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa?" Sesaat Sehun tampak linglung.

"Aku bilang, naiklah Oh Sehun, atau kau mau aku gendong?"

"Huh..." otak lemot Sehun memprotes dengan lambat ucapan Jongin, hingga namja tampan itu berdecak kesal. Ia turun dari atas motornya, mengambil sebuah helm cadangan yang telah ia siapkan dan memasangkannya ke kepala Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun.

"Memasang helm," jawab Jongin singkat.

"Bukan ... itu... kenapa kau memasangkan helm untukku?"

Jongin menggeram, ia merasa kalau terus seperti ini ia akan habis kesabaran. Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Sehun dan mendudukkan pantatnya di jok motornya.

"Pegangan yang erat," perintah Jongin saat ia juga sudah berada di atas motornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Jongin berdecak sebal, ia menarik tangan Sehun hingga melingkar di pinggangnya. "Peluk yang erat kalau kau tak mau terjatuh. Dan kau..." tatapan Jongin begitu datar saat ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Tutup mulutmu sebelum lalat benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya."

"Omo..." Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia terus menganga, segera menutup mulutnya. "Sehun..." Baekhyun menatap pada Jongindan Sehun yang sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. "Akh... sial kenapa aku tidak sempat menghentikannya." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal. "Semoga Jongin tidak mengirimnya ke rumah sakit."

"Siapa yang ke rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, "Kak Chanyeol..." pekiknya senang.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa yang ke rumah sakit Baekkie?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut adiknya hingga terlihat makin kusut.

"Ah itu..." Baekhyun kembali teringat pada Sehun. "Kakak, ayo cepat kita susul Sehun..." ucapnya dengan panik.

"Sehun?" dahi Chanyeol berkerut, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi entah di mana.

"Dia temanku, ayo cepat kak... aku takut kalau Jongin akan berbuat sesuatu padanya." Baekhyun menarik tangan kakaknya menuju mobil milik kakaknya yang terparkir di dekat situ.

"Jongin... siapa lagi itu?" Chanyeol mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, hari ini sopir keluarga mereka sedang memiliki urusan lain jadi ialah yang menjemput adiknya tersebut. "Pacarmu ya?"

"Ish, meski dia tampan, aku tak ingin berpacaran dengannya," Baekhyun merengut. "Kakak cepatlah, kita harus menyusul Sehun."

"Iya, iya, tapi kita harus menyusulnya kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun, kakaknya benar, kemana ia harus menyusul mereka sedangkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kemana Jongin membawa Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Indah...

Itulah kata yang ingin Sehun ucapkan saat Jongin membawanya pergi ke sebuah danau buatan. Tapi alih-alih mengatakan itu, ia malah terus melotot pada orang yang sudah berani-beraninya membawanya ke tempat yang sepi ini.

"Kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang ke rumah, tapi kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi tidak sekarang." Jongin dengan gaya acuhnya menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Sehun yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke tanah.

"Ya..." Jongin mendelik, ia sungguh tidak suka kalau ada orang yang berani mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang merokok di dekatku," ucap Sehun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Itu kau, bukan aku." Jongin kembali merogoh saku jaketnya dan hampir mengambil bungkusan rokok kalau saja tangan Sehun tidak menahannya. "Sehun..."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat kemarahan di mata Jongin, "A... aku hanya tak mau kau merokok..." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, mematahkan tanganmu yang sudah lancang mengambil rokokku atau menciummu?"

"Apa?" otak Sehun mendadak lemot lagi saat Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

Grep

Sebelah tangan kekar Jongin mencengkeram pinggang ramping Sehun dan menarik tubuh itu hingga merapat ke tubuhnya. "Kau ingin aku menciummu?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun.

"Cium...?" otak Sehun mencerna dengan lambat ucapan Jongin.

"Kau selalu terlambat untuk mencerna ucapanku, sayang."

Cup

Ciuman Jongin bukanlah ciuman yang panas dan menuntut itu hanyalah sebuah lumatan lembut, ya Jongin sengaja ingin berlama-lama menikmati bibir Sehun hingga pria mungil di dekapannya itu menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Perlahan kesadaran mendatangi pikiran Sehun, tubuh itu menegang dan dengan cepat ia mendorong dada Jongin, berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari belenggu tangan Jongin. "Leph.. ummmhhh..."

Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, saat Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, ia segera menyusupkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan napasnya sesak, hanya bisa memukul dada Jongin dengan pelan, tenaganya melemah karena ciuman itu, dan kalau saja Jongin tidak menahan tubuhnya, Sehun yakin kalau ia pasti sudah merosot lunglai di atas tanah.

"Kau menyebalkan..." ucap Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

Jongin terseyum tipis, "Apa kau baru mengetahuinya?" tangan Jongin terulur ke depan, mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," ucap Sehun lagi.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tetap akan menjadikanmu milikku."

"Milikmu?" otak sehun kembali berpikir, "Kenapa aku menjadi milikmu?"

"Berhentilah berpikir selambat itu Oh Sehun, kalau ada orang yang akan menculikmu apa kau baru akan menyadarinya setelah orang itu benar-benar menculikmu?"

Sehun merengut, "Bukan salahku kalau aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih saat berada di dekatmu."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau terpesona pada ketampananku?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Kau..."

"Ka... ah maksudku Jongin, ternyata kau ada di sini." Seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang ke tempat keduanya.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, memberi tanda pada orang itu untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan nama lain ada orang yang bukan anggota mereka di sana.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Jongin datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Zelo gagal."

Jongin memejamkan matanya, tanpa orang itu mengatakan lebih jelas pun ia sudah tahu apa yang di maksud. "Aku akan mengurus hal itu nanti, kau pergilah."

Sehun yang tak paham dengan pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menatap dengan bingung, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya temanku yang kalah permainan," sahut Jongin datar.

"Ahhh..." Sehun mengangguk paham.

Pria yang baru datang tadi, mengamati Sehun dengan seksama. "Apa dia target barumu Jongin?"

"Hmmm..."

"Dia tidak terlihat sama seperti yang dulu-dulu."

Sehun ikut memperhatikan tubuhnya yang di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh orang itu, takut-takut kalau bajunya kotor atau apa, tapi ucapan orang itu kemudian menyadarkan Sehun apa makna dari tatapannya.

"...dia tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan."

"Diamlah Johnny."

"Aku serius Jongin, dia tak layak untukmu."

Sehun mundur satu langkah, kenangan satu tahun lalu yang berusaha ia kubur jauh-jauh kini menyeruak lagi kepermukaan, wajahnya memucat, tapi tak ada satupun air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Apa yang dikatakan orang yang di panggil Johnny itu semuanya benar, ia bukanlah orang yang cantik, kaya ataupun seksi, ia adalah kebalikan dari semua itu, tapi tetap saja saat mendengar langsung dari mulut orang lain, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Apakah kenangan masa lalunya akan terulang kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan kalian, tapi memang inilah kemampuanku, please jangan samain dengan orang yang telah berpengalaman ya, aku bukan Lisa Kleypas yang karyanya mendunia, jadi kalau kamu terus bandingin aku dengan orang yang seperti dia, kamu salah, aku masih penulis amatir. #smile  
Dan buat ka Ily, silahkan itung dari sekarang. Hehehe... aku akan memenuhi janjiku kalau reviewnya mencapai jumlah yang kita sepakati. Tapi hanya oneshoot ya.

Mohon reviewnya.

KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Deserve Your Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan review , follow and fav nih ff.

Hal yang paling sulit selain mengembangkan alur cerita adalah membuat para reader mendapatkan feelnya saat membaca ff. Kadang aku sudah dapat banget feelnya, tapi bagi reader belum. dan sampe detik ini itu masih jadi hal yang belum bisa aku lakukan.

Tapi seperti kata-kata di lagu kesukaan aku, Despacito aja lah. Hehe...

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

No edit, typo.

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Diamlah Johnny."

"Aku serius Jongin, dia tak layak untukmu."

Sehun mundur satu langkah, kenangan satu tahun lalu yang berusaha ia kubur jauh-jauh kini menyeruak lagi kepermukaan, wajahnya memucat, tapi tak ada satupun air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Apa yang dikatakan orang yang di panggil Johnny itu semuanya benar, ia bukanlah orang yang cantik, kaya ataupun seksi, ia adalah kebalikan dari semua itu, tapi tetap saja saat mendengar langsung dari mulut orang lain, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Apakah kenangan masa lalunya akan terulang kembali?

Sret

Sehun tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba saja Jongin merangkul pundaknya dan menariknya untuk merapat dengan tubuh kekar itu.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan, tapi dia lah yang aku inginkan."

"Jongin, aku bersungguh-sungguh, dia bukan seperti orang yang layak untuk..." Johnny tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Jongin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu."

"Ok ok, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi." Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, ia tahu kalau selamanya ia tak akan pernah menang melawan Jongin, pria itu terlalu kuat untuk ia tandingi.

"Pergilah, kau membuat Sehunku merasa kalau ia adalah pria yang paling jelek di dunia."

Johnny menatap Sehun cukup lama, ada kata-kata yang tak terucap yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan tapi tak bisa ia sampaikan. _Maafkan aku Sehun, aku hanya ingin kau menyadari ucapanku dan menjauh dari Jongin, kami bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk orang seperti dirimu._

Sehun melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya begitu Johnny sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa?" dahi Jongin berkerut saat Sehun menjauh darinya, ia tidak suka akan fakta kalau Sehun tak ingin berdekatan dengannya.

"Johnny benar, tak seharusnya kau mendekatiku Jongin."

"Sehun..." Jongin menggeram, "Jangan dengarkan apa kata dia."

"Tapi dia benar Jongin, aku memang tidak layak untuk orang sepertimu."

"Si kunyuk itu, bisa-bisanya dia mempengaruhi dirimu seperti ini." Jongin rasa ia harus memberi pelajaran pada Johnny setelah pulang nanti.

"Apa yang dia katakan memang benar kan? Aku... aku bahkan tidak tampan ataupun cantik."

Jongin menatap intens pada Sehun, apa yang dikatakan Sehun sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah, wajah Sehun jelas kalah dibandingkan mantan-mantannya yang dulu, wajahnya biasa-biasa saja, tubuhnya juga lebih mungil dan terlalu kurus. Tapi entah kenapa Jongin langsung tertarik begitu melihat matanya yang cerah dan berwarna abu-abu, begitupun juga dengan senyumnya, Jongin kembali harus mengakui kalau itu adalah salah satu daya tarik Sehun yang tak di miliki oleh mantan-mantannya terdahulu, senyum Sehun begitu manis dan Jongin tak pernah bosan saat melihatnya.

Terlarut dalam lamunan, Jongin bahkan tidak menyadari kalau handphonenya terus berbunyi. Dengan malas ia segera mengangkat telpon itu.

Sehun mengamati dalam diam setiap perubahan di wajah Jongin saat menerima telpon.

"Sehun... ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Jongin memasukkan lagi handphonenya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Sehun tetap diam di tempatnya. "Kau pergilah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Mana bisa begitu, aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sehun melangkah mundur saat Jongin ingin meraih tangannya. "Pergilah Jongin, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sehun, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa karena ucapan Johnny tadi?"

Sehun tetap diam.

"Sehun, aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi sekarang. Ayo pulang."

"Pulanglah sendiri Jongin, aku..."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau merasa dirimu tak layak untuk bersamaku? Ya, kau memang tidak cantik, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa jalan denganmu."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya, tuh kan akhirnya Jongin juga mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak cantik.

"Sehun," Jongin tampak tak sabaran saat ia menarik tangan Sehun. "Kau ikut denganku pulang, atau aku akan mengikatmu di sini sampai aku kembali datang menemuimu. Aww..." Jongin meringis saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencubit tangannya.

"Aku tak sudi kalau kau mengikatku di sini."

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu ayo..."

Dan kali ini Sehun tak menolak saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lewat seminggu sejak terakhir kali Jongin mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Sehun entah harus merasa lega atau sedih, karena sejak itu Jongin benar-benar menghilang, ia tak pernah muncul lagi di depan Sehun. hal ini sedikit banyak telah membuat Sehun menjadi uring-uringan, apa yang menyebabkan Jongin menjauh?

' _Aku harus mengakui kalau yang di katakan Johnny benar, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak layak untukku'_

Sehun memejamkan mata saat kata-kata Jongin kembali terngiang di telinganya. Apa karena itu Jongin menghindar darinya? Bahwa ia benar-benar tak layak untuk berteman dengan pria-pria tampan.

' _Kau bodoh Sehun, jangan berharap kau bisa dekat orang yang populer, mereka pasti akan membully mu lagi. Berhentilah mengharapkannya.'_

Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri, merasa kesal karena susah sekali menghapus bayangan Jongin dari otaknya.

' _Ya, aku harus melupakan Jongin, karena ia tak akan mau melirik orang sepertiku, ia hanya ingin bermain-main denganku.'_

Berbekal dengan tekad itu, Sehun mencoba untuk menjalani harinya dengan tanpa memikirkan Jongin lagi. Setidaknya itu berhasil untuk beberapa hari kemudian. Hingga di minggu pagi, saat ia baru bangun dari tidurnya, masih mengenakan kaos yang longgar di tubuhnya dan juga bokser ketat yang tertutupi oleh panjangnya kaos yang ia kenakan, ia menemukan Jongin duduk dengan santai di ruang tamunya. Tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian lebar di bibirnya.

"Ibuuuu..." Sehun berteriak memanggil ibunya.

"Ada apa Hunhun... pagi-pagi kau sudah berteriak seperti itu." Ibu Sehun datang tergopoh-gopoh dari arah dapur.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Sehun dengan tak sopan menunjuk tepat ke arah Jongin.

Pletakk

"Awww..." Sehun mengusap keningnya yang baru saja di jitak ibunya. "Ibu..." rengeknya

"Kau ini tak sopan sekali Hunhun, temanmu datang berkunjung kau malah seperti itu. dan apa ini..." Ibu Sehun mengamati penampilan anaknya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu."

"Ibu... aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya..." wajah Sehun terlihat memelas.

Tapi ibu Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini harusnya senang ada temanmu yang mau berkunjung ke rumah kita, bukannya berkata seperti itu. Sudah kau mandi setelah itu temani Jongin, ibu sibuk. Sarapan sudah ibu siapkan di atas meja, kau bisa ajak Jongin ikut sarapan denganmu. Ibu mau pergi kerja dulu."

"Ibu sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah, kau hati-hatilah di rumah, ibu mungkin akan pulang malam." Ibu Sehun mengecup kening anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Ibu... aku akan menyusul ibu nanti." Sehun menatap ibunya dengan sedih, sejak kepergian ayahnya dan juga kepindahan mereka, ibunya memang bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kehidupan sehari-hari mereka dengan mendirikan sebuah kafe mungil di ujung jalan yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"Tak usah, ibu bisa sendiri, kau bersenang-senanglah bersama Jongin. kau juga butuh liburan anakku."

Sehun cemberut, ibunya selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kali, ia ingin membantu di kafe. Bersenang-senang apanya? Sehun malah tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat bersama Jongin.

"Ibumu ramah sekali," komentar Jongin saat ibu Sehun sudah pergi.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sehun ketus.

Satu alis Jongin terangkat, kelinci mungilnya sepertinya kembali dalam mode galaknya, tapi entah kenapa ia suka akan hal itu. "Kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu? Itu buang-buang energiku saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu apa kau merindukanku?"

"Dalam mimpimu Kim Jongin."

"Ahhh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku selalu memimpikanmu?"

"Ish, kau menyebalkan, pulang saja sana." Sehun menghentakkan satu kakinya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam dan ingin menutup pintu, Jongin lebih dulu menghalanginya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sebelum kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun. "Kamar yang mungil, semungil pemiliknya."

Plakkk

Sehun memukul lengan Jongin yang keras, "Apa kau baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau aku itu pendek."

"Kau salah dengar Hunhun, aku bilang kau mungil, bukannya pendek."

"Tapi itu sama saja, dan jangan panggil aku Hunhun, hanya ibuku yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Aish, terserahmu, sekarang keluar dari kamarku, aku mau mandi."

Jongin tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun, ia malah berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur Sehun.

"Jongiiiinnn..."

"Apa? kau malu membuka bajumu disini? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki Sehun, apa yang kau punya aku juga punya, kenapa harus malu?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, ah kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu, Jongin kan sama seperti dirinya. Sehun segera berpaling membelakangi Jongin, tanpa menyadari seringaian mesum dari lelaki di belakangnya.

Tadinya Jongin memang tak berniat untuk menatap tubuh Sehun, namun ketika Sehun membuka kaosnya, Jongin baru menyadari aset berharga yang di miliki Sehun. tubuhnya memang mungil dan juga kurus, tapi Jongin baru tahu kalau di balik itu, Sehun menyembunyikan lemak tubuhnya di tempat yang pas, bokongnya tampak begitu padat dan kenyal, dan dadanya juga lebih berisi dibandingkan lelaki lain yang pernah Jongin lihat.

Grep

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat sepasang tangan yang kuat tengah meremas bongkahan padat di belakang tubuhnya. "Jongin..."

"Ah dari tadi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ini, ternyata benar-benar kenyal."

"Kenyal..." Sehun membeo, otaknya yang kadang suka lemot terlambat untuk menyadari apa maksud ucapan Jongin, yang ia sadari saat ia mengerti makna ucapan Jongin, boksernya sudah melorot turun ke paha dengan bokongnya yang tengah di kecup Jongin.

"Ya... apa yang kau lakukan ..."

Sebelum Sehun menjauh, Jongin lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya dengan rangkulan erat di perut ratanya.

"Kau punya aset yang sangat indah Hunhun..."

"Aset... aset apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Ia menatap pada Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri kembali tepat dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup bokongnya, sesekali tangan itu meremas miliknya dengan lembut.

"Ya aset..."

"Aku tak punya aset," Sehun cemberut. "Hartanya juga tak banyak, aku..."

Cup

"Kau menyembunyikan aset yang sangat berharga Hunhun..." bisik Jongin tepat di depan bibir Sehun. "Aku ingin mengambilnya, tapi aku tahu kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Jadi cepatlah mandi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengambilnya sekarang."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung saat Jongin mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

"Aset apa yang dia maksud?" oke, Sehun sepertinya memang benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk mandi dengan cepat, ketika ia tersadar kalau Jongin tadi telah meremas bokongnya.

"YAKK, KIM JONGIIINNN... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BOKONGKUUUU..."

Tawa Jongin meledak di luar kamar, ya Tuhan, kelinci mungilnya benar-benar menggemaskan dan Jongin sungguh tak sabaran untuk mengklaimnya menjadi miliknya. Tapi ia tahu kalau sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

Hingga Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, berganti pakaian, dan keduanya makan bersama, Sehun masih mengacuhkan Jongin. Ia masih kesal dengan lelaki itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan marah padaku. Ayo kita pergi, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat sebagai permintaan maaf karena baru kali ini bisa menemuimu."

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Aku sibuk." Ya, Jongin memang sibuk, menyingkirkan orang-orang yang punya potensi menghancurkan bisnis keluarganya. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Sehun memperhatikan penampilannya, ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan juga kaos putih, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jongin, yang tampil cukup berantakan dengan celana yang robek di bagian lutut dan juga pahanya serta kaos hitam yang menambah keseksian lelaki itu.

"Ayo..."

"Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu."

"Terlalu lama, ayo cepat." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin, untuk memakai sneaker putih miliknya, lalu mengunci pintu.

"Wow, orang akan mengira kalau kita sedang berkencan," komentar Jongin saat melihat Sehun memakai sepatu yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Eh,... haruskah aku ganti lagi?" tanya Sehun.

"Tak perlu, aku malah ingin agar orang-orang berpikir seperti itu."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tak apa-apa Hunhun..."

Sehun memandang ke sekeliling rumahnya dan tidak menemukan motor Jongin. "Dimana kau letakkan motormu?"

"Siapa bilang aku ke rumahmu naik motor?"

"Lalu, kita pergi bagaimana, jalan kaki? Naik bus? Atau..."

"Kita tidak akan jalan kaki atau naik bus, tapi itu..."

Sehun menoleh pada tempat yang di tunjuk Jongin. "Eh, sepeda? Aku tak punya sepeda dan juga tidak bisa memakainya." Sehun tampak ragu-ragu saat Jongin menuntunnya ke sana.

"Kau tak perlu punya sepeda ataupun bisa memakainya, kalau masih ada aku di sini." Jongin memperbaiki letak topi di atas kepalanya, sebelum duduk di sadel sepeda.

"Lalu kau ingin aku berjalan kaki sementara kau naik sepeda begitu?"

Cup

"Kau itu cerewet sekali," Jongin merengkuh pinggang ramping Sehun dan mendudukkan Sehun pada besi melintang di depan sadel sepedanya. "Begini lebih baik bukan."

"Jongin..." Sehun merasa jantungnya berdebar saat lengan Jongin terulur melewati tubuhnya. Ini pengalaman pertama Sehun naik sepeda, dan ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan melakukannya bersama dengan Jongin.

Sepanjang jalan, Sehun hanya diam, berusaha untuk tidak berdebar saat hidungnya mencium aroma tubu Jongin yang bercampur dengan wangi parfumnya. Sementara Jongin sendiri fokus mengayuhkan kakinya, menjaga agar kayuhan sepedanya tetap stabil.

"Jongin, kita mau kemana?" Sehun agak bingung saat Jongin membawanya ke sebuah jalan setapak yang mengarah pada hutan. "Kau tidak ingin membuangku kan?" Sehun memejamkan matanya terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh," Jongin menghentikan laju sepedanya saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. "Hunhun, buka matamu, kita sudah sampai."

"Benarkah?" Sehun perlahan membuka matanya dan mengamati sekitarnya, mereka berada di sebuah bukit yang landai, Sehun belum pernah ke sini.

"Perhatikan ke depan," bisik Jongin.

"Omo..." Sehun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, di depannya terhampar pemandangan laut yang biru, sangat indah terlihat dengan pancaran matahari pagi. "Jongin ini indah sekali." Sehun menurunkan telapak tangannya dan menoleh pada Jongin dengan senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

Jongin balas tersenyum, ia merengkuh pundak Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, sementara kedua kakinya menapak di tanah, menahan agar sepedanya tidak jatuh saat ia bergerak mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Perlahan Sehun memejamkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka, membiarkan lidah Jongin menyusup masuk, sementara ia sendiri mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Ciuman di atas sepeda di pagi hari dengan pemandangan yang indah, ternyata tidak buruk juga, dan Sehun menyukainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek...

Mohon reviewnya ya

#5YearswithEXO

Uhh, ga kerasa udah lebih lima tahun juga aku suka kaihun. (^_^) dan sebentar lagi ultah Sehun, aku belum memutuskan apa akan ada ff oneshoot atau tidak. Berharap bisa bikin ff romance tanpa ada adegan rated M, tapi ide lagi ga ada. Hehehe...

Salam KaiHun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Deserve Your Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan review , follow and fav ff ini.

Hanya sedikit mengingatkan kalau nama Kai akan di pakai saat dia sedang dalam posisi sebagai mafia dan nama Jongin dipakai saat ia menyamar menjadi namja biasa di depan Sehun.

 **Hanya tulislah karyamu sendiri, itu lebih baik dari pada kamu menghina karya orang lain.**

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao memperhatikan foto di tangannya dengan seksama, foto itu baru saja di serahkan oleh anak buahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya memicing, berusaha melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki yang di cium oleh Kai itu, namun tetap saja nihil, tak ada satupun dari foto itu yang memperlihatkan wajah lelaki itu dengan jelas.

"Kau yakin dia adalah kekasih Kai dan bukan mainan sesaatnya?" tanpa menoleh pada anak buahnya, Tao bertanya.

"Kai belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi aku yakin lelaki itu pasti orang yang penting untuknya."

Tao mengangguk, apa yang di katakan anak buahnya benar, seorang Kai tak pernah terlihat begitu perhatian dengan orang lain. Inilah saat yang sangat Tao tunggu, menghancurkan seorang Kai lewat orang yang disayanginya.

"Segera cari tahu tentang lelaki itu dan kalau ada kesempatan culik dia. Aku sungguh tak sabar menantikan kehancuran seorang Kai." Tao menyeringai, ia membayangkan Kai yang akan terlihat begitu frustasi ketika tahu kalau kekasih hatinya berada di dalam genggaman musuh besarnya. "Kali aku akan pastikan kau akan jatuh berlutut meminta ampun padaku Kim Kai."

Sementara itu orang yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kai, apa benar kemarin kau pergi berkencan dengan lelaki itu?"

Kai menatap balik lelaki itu, raut wajahnya begitu datar saat ia menjawab pertanyaaan tersebut. "Maksudmu Sehun?"

"Siapa lagi?" Johnny menatap gusar pada Kai, "Kai, aku tahu posisiku di sini hanyalah sebagai anak buahmu, tapi kali ini saja biarkan aku berkata seperti ini sebagai temanmu. Tinggalkan Sehun."

"Apa hakmu melarangku untuk dekat dengannya?" tanya Kai dingin.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa selain dia yang terlalu biasa untukmu, dia juga tak akan memberikan keuntungan bagi organisasi kita."

"Selain itu?" Kai meraih gelas berisi wine di hadapannya dan menyesapnya perlahan, kentara sekali ia sedang menikmati suasana yang agak tegang saat ini.

"Dia hanya akan merepotkan kita. Kau tahu kalau banyak musuh-musuhmu yang terus mengintaimu, berusaha mencari tahu titik kelemahanmu, dan kalau mereka melihatmu bersama dengan Sehun, maka mereka juga akan mengincarnya."

"Johnny, aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan untukmu." Kai meletakkan gelas berisi wine itu di atas meja. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi?"

"Apa?" mulut Johnny terbuka lebar. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa basa basi ia segera melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke perut Johnny dan lelaki malang yang tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu langsung terhuyung-huyung kebelakang sebelum jatuh dengan keras di lantai. "Meskipun kau temanku, aku tak akan segan-segan mematahkan rusukmu jika kau berani berkata seperti itu lagi di depanku."

Johnny memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit terkena serangan Kai. "Aku hanya tak ingin melihatnya terluka oleh musuhmu, mengertilah Kai, dia hanyalah lelaki biasa dengan paras yang biasa pula. Musuhmu hanya akan mengejekmu begitu mereka tahu seorang boss mafia yang mempunyai paras sempurna sepertimu bisa takluk pada seorang lelaki yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku tahu seleramu, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak termasuk di dalam daftar lelaki yang akan kau kencani."

"Aku tahu," Kai melangkah mendekat dan mengulurkan satu tangannya, ia membantu Johnny untuk berdiri. "Aku hanya membutuhkannya untuk memastikan sesuatu."

"Kau memanfaatkannya?"

Kai menggedikkan bahunya, "Terserah apapun yang ingin kau katakan tentang itu." tatapan mata Kai sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca, terlalu tenang dan Johnny tak tahu apa yang sedang di rencanakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Aku tak akan menghalangimu, tapi ku harap kau tidak menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Kau tahu bukan, dia hanya dari kalangan biasa dan bukan mafia seperti kita."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Kai, lelaki berparas tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di ruangan itu yang terbuka lebar. Ada banyak hal yang sedang Kai pikirkan saat ini, tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya berharap semua akan berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan."

Johnny mengernyitkan alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai, tapi ia tahu kalau Kai saat ini tak ingin berbagi dengannya, karena itu ia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu saat di mana Kai akan bercerita tentang semua rencananya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyentuh bibirnya perlahan, wajahnya merona saat ia memikirkan bagaimana Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut semalam. Bahkan tadi malam Sehun tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, ia selalu teringat pada perlakuan Jongin yang begitu lembut padanya. Apa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin? memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Teringat fakta bahwa Jongin populer di sekolah membuat nyalinya ciut. Dulu saat ia mencintai Chanyeol, ia di bully seluruh sekolah yang tak suka melihat lelaki biasa sepertinya mencintai seorang lelaki tampan yang paling populer di sekolah. Sehun ingat, ia bahkan butuh waktu satu tahun untuk bisa meyakinkan ibunya untuk pindah dari sekolah itu, ibunya bersikeras kalau mereka akan tetap tinggal di sana dan Sehun tetap bersekolah di sekolah itu. Ibunya bahkan tidak percaya kalau dirinya kerap di bully, hingga saat waktu kenaikan kelas tiba dan ibunya datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil rapor milik Sehun, ibunya menyaksikan sendiri anaknya di bully oleh murid lain. Kenangan itu masih melekat di otak Sehun, bagaimana ibunya menangis meminta maaf padanya karena telah tidak mempercayainya, itu saat-saat terakhir Sehun berada di sekolah itu, sebelum kemudian ia dan ibunya pindah ke rumah mereka yang sekarang dan Sehun juga pindah ke sekolahnya yang baru.

Sehun tahu, kalau ia tak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, karena itu ia harus menjauh dari Jongin. Tapi sudut hati Sehun yang lain meragukan hal itu, ia tak munafik kalau ia mulai mencintai Jongin, hal ini tentunya membuatnya sedikit berat untuk menjauh dari Jongin.

"Hei, kau melamun." Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di dalam kelas langsung menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Ya, kau mengagetkanku saja." Sehun mengelus dadanya pelan, matanya mendelik pada Baekhyun yang justru tertawa melihatnya hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget.

"Maaf, habisnya kau di sapa tidak menjawab juga, ternyata kau beneran melamun," Baekhyun nyengir. "Kau sedang melamunkan apa? apakah itu seorang lelaki?" mata bereyeliner itu mengerling dengan jahil ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak," Sehun menjawab terlalu cepat hingga Baekhyun yakin kalau tebakannya benar.

"Yah, sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan kakakku."

"Huh, kenapa kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengan kakakmu?"

"Entahlah, ku rasa kau orang yang baik dan kau pasti cocok denganku. Kau tahu selama ini kakakku selalu berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak baik, ia suka sekali bergonta ganti pasangan."

Sehun mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, "Dan kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengan kakakmu yang playboy itu, aku tidak mau."

"Ya siapa tahu kan dia akan berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah bersama dengan orang sebaik dirimu."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tidak sebaik itu dan berhentilah berkhayal Byun Baekhyun, aku rasa tidak semudah itu untuk merubah sifat seseorang."

"Nah, apalagi mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu, aku yakin kau lah orang yang paling cocok untuk kakakku, walau yah... wajahmu biasa-biasa saja."

Pletak

"Aww, Sehun ini sakit." Baekhyun mengelus keningnya yang terasa berdenyut, jitakan Sehun tidak bisa di katakan pelan, dan Baekhyun yakin kalau keningnya sekarang pasti memerah. "Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu," Sehun menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, entah kenapa kalau Baekhyun yang mengatakannya seperti itu, ia tak bisa marah.

"Jadi... bagaimana kau mau ku kenalkan dengan kakakku?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau harus mau, nanti pulang sekolah dia akan menjemputku, kau harus ikut denganku."

"Baekhyun, aku kan belum mengatakan aku mau atau tidak." Lama-lama Sehun merasa jengkel juga dengan sifat Baekhyun yang begitu memaksa.

"Ayolah Sehun, lagi pula kakakku tampan sekali loh."

"Aish, baiklah," Sehun mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun melompat-lompat kesenangan. "Tapi hanya berkenalan dan tidak lebih"

"Aku mengerti," Baekhyun pikir berkenalan dulu juga tidak apa-apa, karena ia yakin Sehun pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta ketika melihat ketampanan kakaknya yang tidak kalah dengan lelaki paling populer di sekolah mereka saat ini.

Setelah itu keduanya terus melanjutkan perbincangan seru tanpa menyadari seseorang yang terus mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya, boss pasti senang mendengar berita ini." Lelaki itu menyelinap keluar dari area sekolah dan segera menelpon seseorang, tanpa mengetahui ada seorang lelaki lain yang mengamatinya dari atas atap sekolah.

"Sepertinya berhasil ya, baiklah permainan sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Lelaki itu memutar-mutar pistol di tangannya. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang kali ini Huang Zitao." Lelaki itu, Kim Kai menyeringai dan segera menjauh dari atap sekolah setelah menyembunyikan pistolnya ke balik seragam sekolahnya.

Pulang sekolah adalah saat yang begitu dinantikan oleh para murid, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang bahkan dengan begitu semangat segera menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kelas.

"Aish, Channie belum datang juga." Baekhyun celingak celinguk ke arah jalan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Channie?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Iya Channie, itu nama panggilan kakakku, nama panjangnya Chan..." Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lelaki berparas cantik itu malah meringis dan memegangi perutnya. "Aduh Sehun, perutku mulas, aku akan ke toilet dulu, kau tunggu di sini ya jangan kemana-mana aku akan segera kembali. Kalau ada lelaki berbadan tinggi menghampirimu itu pasti kakakku." Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun langsung berlari menjauhi Sehun.

"Baek dia memakai baju warna apa?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan mengumpat saat menyadari lelaki itu bahkan sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. "Aish, anak itu. siapa suruh tadi dia makan sambal terlalu banyak." Sehun menolehkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jalan, bertepatan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya dan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Dahi Sehun berkerut, Baekhyun tadi bilang kalau kakaknya berbadan tinggi, apa ini orangnya? Tapi kenapa wajah mereka tidak mirip?

"Maaf, apa kau kakak Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun ragu saat lelaki itu tiba di depannya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, satu tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, kau kekasih Kai bukan?"

"Apa?" mata Sehun terbelalak lebar, kekasih Kai? "Siapa itu Kai?"

Grep

"Ummm..." Sehun memberontak saat lelaki itu dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan kemudian menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan, dan sesaat kemudian tubuh Sehun sudah terkulai lemas di pelukan lelaki itu. "Kau ingin membodohiku dengan mengatakan kau tidak tahu dengan Kai, kau terlalu bodoh kalau berpikir dirimu lebih pintar dariku." Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan bergegas membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum anak buah Kai menyadarinya.

Dan tak lama setelah mobil yang membawa Sehun pergi, Baekhyun muncul dan lelaki manis itu langsung mengomel ketika tidak melihat Sehun di tempat itu. "Aish Sehun, aku membencimu, kenapa kau pergi padahal kau kan sudah janji, tapi tak masalah lain kali aku akan mengikat tubuhmu agar kau tak bisa menghindar dariku lagi. Dan saat itu aku akan pastikan kau pasti akan bersama dengan kakakku dan bukan yang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Kai menatap ke arah Johnny yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan cara menendang pintu hingga terbuka. "Aku butuh alasan yang kuat darimu karena kalau alasanmu tidak kuat aku akan menendangmu sama seperti kau menendang pintu itu."

"Kau tadi tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Johnny dengan napas yang masih sedikit tersengal.

"Aku ke sana, tapi hanya sebentar. Apa kau datang dengan menendang pintuku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Sehun di culik," kata Johnny dengan cepat, ia tahu kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat mengatakannya bisa jadi ia akan di tendang oleh Kai.

Wajah Kai tetap datar setelah ia mendengar ucapan Johnny, "Begitu? Kali ini musuhku yang mana yang berani menculiknya?"

"Tao."

Bahkan sebelum Johnny mengatakannya, Kai sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau ialah dalang di balik penculikan Sehun. "Hmmm..."

Johnny terlihat begitu frustasi ketika melihat raut wajah Kai yang masih begitu tenang. "Seharusnya kau ijinkan aku atau anak buahmu yang lain untuk menjaga Sehun, sehingga penculikan ini tidak akan terjadi Kai. Tapi kau terlalu meremehkan musuh kita dan sekarang lihatlah kenyataannya, mereka bahkan berani menculik Sehun."

"Tak akan ada yang terjadi pada Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang Sehun hanyalah orang biasa dengan wajah yang biasa, Tao tidak akan tertarik padanya dan kalau ia sebodoh yang aku duga, ia tak akan menyakiti Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, sekarang siapkan anak buah kita, kali ini aku akan memberikan pria itu pelajaran." Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih pistol di atas meja. "Ayo..."

Johnny menatap punggung tegap Kai dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Kai, akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sulit di tebak."

Namun Kai tak sekalipun punya niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Johnny, ia hanya diam dan terus meneruskan langkahnya.

Di tempat lain, Sehun yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya, kini tengah duduk di lantai di sebuah ruangan, kedua tangannya terikat dengan erat, tak jauh darinya duduk seorang lelaki dengan angkuhnya. Sehun melirik takut-takut ke samping, ada puluhan orang bersenjata yang mengelilinginya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Sehun sungguh sangat takut akan kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja akan menimpanya.

"Jadi ini kekasih Kai?" suara laki-laki yang tengah duduk di kursi itu memecah keheningan yang terasa begitu mencengkam bagi Sehun.

"Ya, boss."

Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya, langkahnya begitu tegas saat ia mendekati Sehun yang terus menundukkan wajahnya, tangan kasar laki-laki itu menarik dagu Sehun, memaksa lelaki itu untuk mendongak.

"Shit..." lelaki itu mengumpat saat ia menatap dengan jelas wajah Sehun. "Si brengsek itu, dia pasti telah menjebak kita." dengan kasar ia mendorong Sehun hingga terjatuh ke lantai. "Persiapkan senjata kalian, aku yakin sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu tak di undang."

"Apa maksud boss?"

"Kalian lihat wajahnya?"

Semua tatapan kini tertuju pada Sehun yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"Dia..."

"Ya, Kai pasti sengaja memancing kita dengan menggunakan lelaki ini. Seseorang seperti Kai tak akan mungkin tertarik dengan lelaki sepertinya."

Air mata menetes di pipi Sehun, ia tahu kalau wajahnya memang tidaklah tampan tapi mendengar dirinya yang di manfaatkan oleh siapapun lelaki bernama Kai itu, rasanya begitu menusuk jantungnya, terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja, aku kenal Kai, seleranya tidaklah sejelek ini."

"Wah wah wah, kau sepertinya memahamiku dengan baik ya Huang Zitao."

Semua mata kini teralih ke arah pintu di sana berdiri dengan angkuhnya seorang Kim Kai ditemani oleh Johnny. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang ikut menatap tak percaya pada orang itu. "Jongin..." bisiknya lirih.

"Kai, kau datang..." Tao melangkah mundur satu langkah, meraih pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun. "Kau maju satu langkah lagi maka nyawa lelaki ini akan melayang."

"Begitu kah yang kau pikirkan?" Kai melangkah satu langkah lagi. "Lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau."

"Sial.." Tao mengumpat, semua sesuai dugaannya Kai sengaja memancing dirinya menggunakan lelaki ini dan tentang nasib lelaki ini, tentu saja seorang Kai yang terkenal berdarah dingin tak akan pernah peduli. "Berhentilah maju Kai, kau lihat jumlah anak buahku lebih banyak darimu."

"Begitukah?"

Dan saat itulah Tao tersentak kaget menyadari banyak sinar laser merah yang terarah padanya dan juga anak buahnya.

"Sehun pejamkan matamu."

Dan tepat saat Sehun memejamkan matanya terdengar suara tembakan yang terdengar beruntun. Lelaki itu meringkuk di lantai dan makin erat memejamkan matanya, hingga beberapa saat kemudian suasana berubah sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan kemudian berhenti di dekatnya, Sehun masih tak berani membuka matanya bahkan ketika ia merasa tali yang mengikat tangannya sudah terlepas.

"Kau sudah boleh membuka matamu."

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah tenang Jongin. Tidak, itu bukan Jongin, tadi Sehun mendengar dengan jelas kalau lelaki yang menculiknya memanggil lelaki di hadapannya ini dengan sebutan Kai.

"Kau... siapa?"

Kai mengernyitkan satu alisnya. "Jongin tentu saja, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

Satu tetes air mata mengalir lagi di pipi Sehun, perlahan ia berusaha bangkit dari berbaringnya, ia menepis tangan Kai yang berniat membantunya untuk berdiri. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Kai mengamati Sehun yang berdiri menunduk di hadapannya. "Kau baik-baik saja."

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Sehun enggan menatap wajah Kai, ia terus menunduk, walaupun hatinya menjerit, mengatakan kalau ia tidak baik-baik saja, hatinya tidak baik-baik saja, ini terasa menyakitkan untuknya. "Aku mau pulang..." Sehun berpaling dan kemudian menjerit ngeri ketika melihat beberapa sosok tubuh terbaring tak bernyawa di lantai lengkap dengan darah yang menggenangi lantai.

Kai menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam dekapannya. "Kau laki-laki yang keras kepala," geramnya pelan. Masih dengan Sehun yang berada di dalam dekapannya ia menuntun langkah Sehun untuk keluar dari tempat itu. "Kalian bereskan semuanya." Ucapnya pada anak buahnya yang menunggu dalam diam perintah darinya.

"Baik boss."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya diam ketika Jongin membawanya ke apartemen lelaki itu, ia bahkan tak protes sama sekali ketika Jongin membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Buka pakaianmu dan mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Kai..."

"Panggil aku Jongin seperti biasanya Sehun."

Sehun kembali diam, membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya dan kemudian membuka pakaiannya begitu saja di depan Jongin yang membelalakkan matanya. Apalagi ketika Sehun tanpa malu melepaskan juga celananya hingga lelaki itu telanjang di depannya.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Jongin terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Ya aku tahu," erang Jongin. "Tapi kau bisa kan melepaskan pakaianmu di dalam kamar mandi?" tak tahukan Sehun kalau adiknya mulai bangun ketika melihat tubuh telanjang Sehun.

"Apa bedanya aku buka di sini dengan di dalam?"

"Huh?"

Aku tetaplah lelaki jelek yang hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang sepertimu." Sehun terisak pelan.

"Sehun..."

"Apa karena aku jelek dan tubuhku tidak menarik seperti orang lain, hingga orang lain merasa berhak untuk menyakitiku."

"Sehun dengarkan aku..."

"Hiks... aku membencimu..." Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan isakannya yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Jongin mengerang pelan, ia dengan cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya dan kemudian melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Persetan dengan Johnny yang mungkin akan marah padanya, tapi saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Sehun.

Sehun berada di sana, telanjang di bawah shower dengan posisi tubuh yang membelakangi, dari tempatnya, Jongin bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Sehun yang berlekuk sempurna dengan bulatan padat yang terlihat begitu mengundang untuk ia sentuh.

Jongin berjalan maju tanpa ragu, ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan membiarkan tubuhnya ikut basah bersama Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun memberontak, "Apa tak cukup bagimu untuk memanfaatkanku Jongin?"

"Aku senang kau memanggilku Jongin dan bukan Kai."

"Masa bodoh, sekarang singkirkan tubuhmu dariku."

"Kalau kau masih bisa marah-marah padaku, itu artinya kau baik-baik saja." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun, ia memutar tubuh Sehun hingga kini keduanya berhadapan saling tatap di bawah tetesan air yang terus mengalir dari shower.

Kedua tangan besar Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Apa kau ingin mendengar apa alasanku yang sebenarnya?"

"Apakah ada jaminan kalau yang kau katakan adalah sebuah kejujuran?"

"Tak ada, tapi ku harap kau percaya padaku." Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk mencicipi bibir Sehun sebentar.

"Soal apa yang dikatakan Tao padamu, aku tak akan mengelaknya, ya, aku memang memanfaatkanmu untuk memancingnya keluar."

Air mata kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata Sehun mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Apa aku serendah itu di matamu?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk memancingnya keluar dari persembunyiannya, aku tahu ini akan menyakiti hatimu, tapi tak ada cara lain. Dan aku yakin kalau ia tak akan menyakitimu sampai aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Karena semua orang merasa aku bukan orang yang layak untuk di cintai?"

"Sehun..." Jongin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun. "Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau tak layak untuk di cintai."

"Tapi Chanyeol sudah membuktikannya, begitupun dirimu..."

"Siapa Chanyeol?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah, kita tak akan membahasnya sekarang, tapi yang perlu kau tahu Sehun, kau sangat pantas untuk di cintai."

"Untuk apa di cintai kalau hanya untuk di manfaatkan."

"Kau marah karena aku memanfaatkanmu?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau dimanfaatkan? Aku mungkin memang jelek tapi aku punya hati yang juga bisa merasakan sakit, Jongin."

Jongin melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di pipi Sehun, kini kedua tangannya beralih menangkup bokong padat Sehun, dengan mengerahkan sedikit tenaganya, ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan secara alamiah Sehun mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Jongin, untuk sesaat tubuh keduanya tersentak pelan saat junior keduanya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan, namun Jongin tidak menjauhkan tubuh Sehun darinya, ia malah makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf untuk apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, aku telah membahayakan dirimu."

Jongin mengecup ujung hidung Sehun sebelum bibirnya bergerak untuk melumat bibir Sehun dengan lembut, ciuman itu tidak lama karena Jongin lebih memilih untuk menciumi leher Sehun di iringi dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher yang basah tersebut, air masih mengalir dari shower dan makin menambah basah tubuh keduanya.

"Jongin..." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin saat lelaki itu menghisap lehernya dengan cukup kuat.

"Aku memang sengaja memanfaatkanmu untuk memancing Tao keluar, tapi kedekatan yang kita jalani selama ini bukan sebuah kesengajaan Sehun. aku memang menginginkannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Karena aku sudah jatuh ke dalam hatimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku ngetik Imperfect love tapi ternyata ini duluan yang selesai, jadi ga apa-apa ya yang ini duluan aku publish sementara aku nyari ide untuk ff imperfect love.

Mohon reviewnya ya.

Salam kaihun hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Deserve Your Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Aq hampir kehilangan feel nulis epep ini, tadinya mau aq discontinue aja, tapi rasanya kok sayang banget ya. Epep ini juga sudah cukup lama aku abaikan dan mungkin akan kembali seperti itu kalau ide masih ngadat #plakk

No edit, typo bertebaran

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _... Karena aku sudah jatuh ke dalam hatimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."_

Seharusnya Sehun senang saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu padanya, tapi bukannya senang, Sehun malah terkesan menghindari pria itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya, tidak berangkat ke sekolah dan hal itu membuat ibunya menjadi kesal sendiri, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teguran darinya.

"Hunhun, ibu tidak mau tahu, pokoknya hari ini kau harus berangkat ke sekolah, sudah berapa hari kau bolos? Kau pasti ketinggalan banyak pelajaran." Ucap ibu Sehun, ketika keduanya duduk di ruang depan sesaat setelah sarapan pagi berdua.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hunhun, jangan keras kepala," tegur ibunya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sekolah hingga kau seperti ini?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Hunhun, kalau kau tidak cerita pada ibu, bagaimana ibu bisa mengerti kenapa kau tidak ingin ke sekolah."

"Jongin..."

"Jongin? maksudmu teman sekolahmu yang pernah kemari itu, ada apa dengannya?" ibu Sehun duduk di samping anaknya dan mengusap rambutnya.

"Jongin bilang kalau ia menyukaiku."

"Ah, bukankah dia tampan? Apa kau menerimanya? Ibu tidak akan melarangmu kalau kau ingin memiliki seorang kekasih, Hunhun."

Sehun menggeleng lagi, "Tidak bu, aku tidak mengatakan apapun padanya."

"Loh, kenapa? Ibu lihat dia adalah anak yang baik."

Sehun meringis, Jongin memang baik, tapi ia terlalu populer dan juga, bukankah dia seorang mafia? Sehun ragu untuk bisa berdiri berdampingan dengan pria yang seperti itu.

"Aku tak sebanding dengannya bu, ibu tahu dia sangat populer di sekolah."

Ibu Sehun amat sangat mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun, anaknya yang manis itu tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu kembali terjadi pada dirinya. "Hunhun, tidak semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang teman-teman sekolahmu dulu lakukan padamu. Lagi pula ibu yakin kalau Jongin benar-benar mencintaimu ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mengganggumu."

"Tapi bu, aku benar-benar merasa tidak layak untuk Jongin."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak layak, sayang?"

"Ibu..." rengek Sehun. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, aku tidak tampan, tidak sebanding dengan Jongin."

"Kau memang tidak tampan sayang."

"Tuh kan," wajah Sehun terlihat semakin murung setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya. Aku yakin Jongin mengatakan kalau ia menyukaiku juga karena hanya kasian padaku."

Ibu Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu luar yang terbuka sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau yakin kalau Jongin orang yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Sehun dengan nada kesal. "Ia tampan sedangkan aku jelek, ia pasti hanya menginginkan aku sekedar menjadi mainannya saja."

"Hei, kalau kau mengatakan kalau dirimu jelek, lalu bagaimana dengan ibu, ibu yang melahirkanmu, jadi kalau Hunhun jelek, bukankah ibu juga jelek?"

"Tidak," Sehun cepat-cepat membantah. "Ibu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah Hunhun lihat."

Ibu Sehun tersenyum lembut, ia mengecup kening anaknya dan mengusap pipinya. "Kalau ibu cantik berarti anak ibu juga cantik."

"Tapi aku beda bu," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Semua orang mengatakan begitu."

"Tidak semua orang Sehuna, karena aku berbeda dengan mereka, bagiku kau adalah makhluk paling manis yang pernah aku lihat."

"Jongin..." mulut Sehun terbuka lebar saat ia melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku..." satu alis Jongin terangkat. "Menjemputmu tentu saja."

"Aku tidak mau, kau pergi saja sana."

Jongin melangkah masuk dan mengangguk pada ibu Sehun yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau ikut denganku."

"Aku tak ingin ke sekolah."

"Kalau begitu kita bolos berdua."

"Jongin!" Sehun mendelik ke arah pria itu. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu di depan ibuku?"

"Aku tak akan berpura-pura kalau aku adalah orang yang benar-benar baik di depan ibumu, aku adalah aku, sifatku ya seperti ini, dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang lain di saat aku bertemu dengan ibumu."

Ibu Sehun kembali tersenyum, sejujurnya ia menyukai sifat Jongin yang seperti ini, pria itu tidak pernah berpura-pura manis di depannya untuk merebut perhatian dari dirinya. "Ibu akan ke belakang dulu, kalian selesaikan saja urusan kalian berdua, dan Hunhun..."

"Apa bu?"

"Ibu menyukai sifat Jongin yang apa adanya."

Sehun mendengus kesal, dan setelah ibunya pergi ke dalam ia segera menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau boleh saja senang karena ibu mengatakan hal itu, tunggu saja ibu tau siapa kau yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana kau menjadikanku umpan, dia akan memukulimu sampai kau babak belur."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu, asal kau tetap menjadi milikku."

Sehun membuang muka, "Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sehun menatap kosong ke arah jendela. "Kau berniat ingin mempermainkanku kan? Seperti dulu..."

Jongin duduk di samping Sehun dan dengan seenaknya ia melingkarkan tangannya di lekukan pinggul Sehun. "Seperti dulu? Maksudmu saat kau di bully oleh mantan teman-teman sekolahmu?"

Sehun terlalu terkejut hingga tidak sempat protes saat tangan nakal Jongin menyusup masuk ke balik kaos yang di pakainya dan mengusap perutnya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ibumu yang memberitahuku."

"Kapan kau bertemu dengan ibuku?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan curiga. "Kau diam-diam juga mendekati ibuku ya?" tuduhnya. "Dasar playboy. Aww..."

Sehun meringis karena Jongin dengan kejamnya memencet keras salah satu nipplenya. "Yak, jauhkan tanganmu dari situ," ia berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Jongin dari balik bajunya.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin singkat. "Dan Sehun, berhentilah berpikir yang terlalu berlebihan. Pertama aku tiap hari ke sini untuk memastikan kondisimu dan yah karena itulah aku menjadi sering bertemu ibumu dan ibumu sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku."

Sehun cemberut, jadi tadi ibunya hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui ceritanya agar ia mau membuka mulutnya?

"Yah selain bodoh, kau juga tidak pernah peka dengan keadaan ya."

Sehun mendelik, "Kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau tetap mendekatiku?"

"Karena kau manis dan menarik," balas Jongin. "Kau selalu tampil apa adanya dan aku menyukainya."

"Jangan berpura-pura Jongin, aku tahu kau tidak sesuka itu padaku."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. "Dari mana kau yakin Sehun?" satu tangan Jongin yang bebas, melepaskan kacamata yang dipakai Sehun. "Dari mana kau yakin kalau aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu?"

"Itu... aku..."

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk percaya padaku." Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik kaos yang di pakai Sehun. "Kau tahu seperti apa aku, Sehun. Aku orang yang selalu serius dengan apa yang aku ucapkan." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sehun. "Aku pergi... dan Sehun kembalilah ke sekolah, aku akan pastikan kau akan aman dari orang-orang yang ingin membully dirimu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan. "Kenapa kau masih melakukan hal itu, padahal kau tahu kalau aku meragukanmu?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Ku rasa tidak bukan."

Sehun menatap kepergian Jongin dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia tak munafik kalau dirinya juga menginginkan Jongin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang-orang nantinya kalau melihatnya dirinya yang notabene pria dengan tampang biasa-biasa saja, bisa jalan dengan pangeran sekolah? Mereka akan mengejeknya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya pasti telah melakukan jampi-jampi untuk memikat Jongin. Tapi...

" _Aku akan pastikan kau akan aman dari orang-orang yang ingin membully dirimu."_

Sehun memejamkan matanya.

" _Kedekatan yang kita jalani selama ini bukan sebuah kesengajaan Sehun. aku memang menginginkannya..."_

Mata Sehun terbuka dengan lebar.

" _Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau tak layak untuk di cintai."_

Jongin benar, ia hanya akan menjadi pria yang pengecut kalau ia tak berani melangkah maju ke depan. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan setengah berlari menyusul Jongin keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jongin..."

Sehun berlari mendekati Jongin yang sudah berada di depan sepedanya. Hal yang baru Sehun sadari, Jongin selalu berusaha mengimbanginya dengan melakukan hal-hal yang sederhana seperti ini.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap pada Sehun. "Apa..."

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia malah menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin, tangannya memeluk dengan erat tubuh kekar itu. "Ku mohon jangan pergi..."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Kau ingin aku membolos sama sepertimu?" tangan Jongin bergerak untuk balas memeluk tubuh ramping Sehun.

"Jongin..." rengek Sehun.

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana." Tangan kekar Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Sehun, dengan mudah ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membuat Sehun duduk di besi melintang di depan sadel sepedanya.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

"Hanya suka?" tangan Jongin masih menahan pinggul Sehun agar pria itu tidak jatuh dari atas sepedanya, ia menunduk menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sehun yang tertutup poni.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun amat pelan.

"Aku tahu..." bibir tebal Jongin menempel di bibir tipis Sehun, terdiam sejenak sebelum melumatnya.

"Jongin... ibu akan melihat..." Sehun mendorong pelan pundak Jongin.

"Biar saja, biar ia melihat kalau anak kesayangannya sudah punya kekasih." Jongin kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ekhem..." deheman itu membuat keduanya saling melepaskan diri.

"Ibu akan berangkat kerja," ucap ibu Sehun dengan tampang jahil. "Dan Jongin, kalau kau ingin meneruskannya lebih baik masuk ke dalam rumah sana."

"Ibu..." rengek Sehun.

"Tidak usah malu-malu sayang," Ibu Sehun tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Bibi, apakah aku boleh membawa Sehun jalan-jalan?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian membolos lagi?"

"Hanya untuk hari ini bibi, besok aku jamin Sehun akan berangkat bersamaku ke sekolah."

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan. Dan Hunhun sayang, jangan lupa pakai pengaman kalau kalian ingin melakukannya."

"Ibu..." Sehun merengut. "Kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu Sehun. "Aku meragukan itu."

"Ibuuuuu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin kau membawaku kemana?"

Sehun merasa risih, karena tadi Jongin memaksanya untuk ikut, ia belum mandi, belum ganti pakaian dan terlebih lagi ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki saat Jongin membawanya pergi dari rumah.

Hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos, bokser pendek dan tanpa alas kaki, membuat Sehun merasa sama sekali tidak percaya diri saat Jongin membawanya pergi dengan sepedanya.

"Apa aku jelek?" tanya Sehun.

"Memang sejak kapan kau tidak jelek?" tanya Jongin.

"Jongiiiiiinnnnn..."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "Tidak baby, kau malah kelihatan lebih manis seperti ini."

"Jangan gombal," Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku pasti terlihat berantakan sekali."

"Bagiku kau tetap sangat manis Sehuna, tak peduli seberantakan apapun penampilanmu."

Sehun diam-diam tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin. Hatinya bahagia saat tahu kalau Jongin tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun menoleh ke depan, ia mengernyitkan alisnya ketika sadar Jongin membawanya ke sebuah kolam dengan air terjun buatan di atasnya. "Ini di mana?"

"Salah satu tempat milik keluargaku," Jongin membantu Sehun turun dari sepedanya. "Kau suka?"

"Umm, tempatnya indah sekali." Sehun menapakkan kakinya yang telanjang di atas rumput. "Aku menyukainya." Pandangan Sehun tak lepas dari air terjun itu dan juga kolam yang di kelilingi oleh taman bunga.

"Ini adalah salah satu tempat kesukaan ibuku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya."

"Apakah ibumu masih sering kesini?"

"Ku rasa jawabannya adalah ya, seandainya ia masih berada di sini." Wajah Jongin sedikit murung ketika mengatakannya. "Ia sudah meninggal."

"Jongin, maaf."

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah, baby." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membawanya ke tepi kolam. "Kau bilang kalau kau belum mandi bukan, bagaimana kalau kau mandi sekarang."

"Jongiiiiinnnn..." Sehun menjerit saat Jongin melompat masuk ke dalam kolam dengan Sehun yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Airnya dingin..." Sehun menggigil sesaat setelah Jongin melepaskan gendongannya.

"Kau ingin aku peluk?" goda Jongin.

"Tidak mau, kau pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuhku lagi. Ini tempat terbuka, orang-orang bisa melihat kita kapan saja."

"Sayang sekali," ucap Jongin. "Tempat ini di larang untuk umum."

Sehun memandangi wajah Jongin dan tersenyum. "Ku rasa aku beruntung ya, punya kekasih setampan dirimu."

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kita pacaran?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

Sehun cemberut, "Kenapa? sekarang kau baru menyesal sudah memilihku? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Jongin menarik pinggul Sehun dan membawanya untuk lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. "Aku bercanda sayang, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memilihmu."

Tangan Jongin menangkup kedua belah pantat Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh pria itu. Sehun dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu dan selamanya akan begitu."

Tak tahu siapa yang memulai, keduanya mulai saling mendekatkan wajah dan Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Puas mencium bibir Sehun, ciuman Jongin turun ke leher Sehun dan menyesapnya dengan lembut. "Ku rasa ibumu benar, baby."

"Tentang apa?" Sehun mengerang lembut saat Jongin menggigit lehernya.

"Kita butuh pengaman sekarang."

"Jongiiiiinnnnn..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Konfliknya belum kelihatan ya, tapi yang ini aku bikin konfliknya ringan, ga pengen bikin yang berat-berat lagi. Cukup Believe In Love yang membuat kepalaku pusing memikirkan alurnya yang ribet. Hehehehe

Hiatus sampe abis lebaran ya. (^_^)

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Deserve Your Love

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Terima kasih untuk author Blacklavender, apa yang kamu bilang sedikit banyak telah membuat mood nulisku ada lagi. Hehehe...

No edit, typo bertebaran.

KaiHun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berulang kali menarik napas lega, kali ini ia kembali selamat dari bahaya saat bersama Jongin. ya, saat Jongin ingin melepaskan pakaiannya, handphone milik lelaki itu berbunyi dan itu ternyata telpon dari ibunya yang memintanya untuk segera pulang. Ibunya lupa untuk mematikan kompor di dapur. Kalau dalam kondisi normal, Sehun akan mengomel karena kecerobohan yang sering dilakukan ibunya, kali ini ia malah sangat bersyukur karena ibunya telah menyelamatkan keperawanan holenya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ikut denganku?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih sibuk meminum susu cokelatnya di meja dapur.

"Tidak."

Beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin mendapat telpon entah dari siapa dan kini lelaki itu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Yakin? Nanti kau akan rindu padaku," goda Jongin. lelaki itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan dirinya yang tak bisa tidur bersama Sehun, ia masih bersikap sama seperti biasanya.

"Aku sangat yakin Kim Jongin, kau pergilah," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak takut sendirian di rumah?"

"Aku bukan seorang perempuan, kenapa aku harus takut," Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Jongin. "Orang-orang yang dulu itu... mereka sudah tidak ada lagi kan?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sudah membereskan mereka."

"Nah, kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula, tak akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diriku. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang akan membuat orang lain terpesona dan memiliki niat untuk menculikku."

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Jongin. "Buktinya aku terpesona padamu."

"Yak, itukan karena matamu rabun, tuan Kim," sahut Sehun asal.

"Ohoooo... kau bilang mataku rabun? Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa melihat celana dalam hitam milikmu Oh Sehun?"

Celana dalam hitam? Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah bawah tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan, karena ia yang hanya mengenakan sweater kebesaran yang menutupi separuh pahanya dan saat ini ia duduk dengan sedikit mengangkang, celana dalamnya jadi terlihat.

"Yak, cepat pergi kau manusia mesum," wajah Sehun merah padam saat ia menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan, ia mendekati Sehun dan mencium sekilas bibirnya. "Aku pergi dulu, kalau kau kesepian telpon saja aku." Ditepuknya dengan keras bokong Sehun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

"Aish, dia lagi-lagi mencium dan meraba bokongku," gerutu Sehun. tapi meski agak dongkol dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu memperlakukannya seenaknya, Sehun diam-diam merasa senang karena perhatian yang lelaki itu berikan. Namun kesenangan itu hanya ia rasakan sebentar, ketika ia kembali lagi teringat akan fakta Jongin yang begitu populer dan juga wajahnya yang tampan. Sehun mendesah pelan, kenapa ia tidak terlahir menjadi tampan seperti Jongin? Setidaknya kalau ia memiliki ketampanan yang sama dengan Jongin, dirinya tidak akan merasa rendah diri ketika harus jalan bersama lelaki itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan operasi plastik?" Sehun mengingat-ingat jumlah tabungan yang ia miliki, heol uangnya tidak mencukupi untuk biaya operasi, lagi pula Sehun takut kalau hasil operasinya gagal dan ia berubah menjadi semakin jelek. Tidak, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh niat untuk operasi plastik.

Lalu apakah ada cara yang lain? Mungkin dengan merubah penampilannya ? Tapi Jongin bilang ia tidak suka kalau Sehun merubah penampilannya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia memperhatikan jari-jari kakinya sembari terus berpikir. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya terlihat pantas berada disisi Jongin, hal ini membuat perasaan Sehun semakin sedih.

Bahkan perasaan sedih itu terus terbawa hingga ketika ibunya datang dan memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

"Sehunie, kenapa sayang? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jongin?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bu."

"Lalu apa yang membuat anak ibu murung seperti ini," ibu Sehun duduk disamping anaknya tersebut dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu..." panggil Sehun lirih. "Apa Hunnie jelek?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu, anak ibu sangat manis..."

"Hanya manis kan," wajah Sehun semakin murung. "Hunnie tidak tampan seperti Jongin."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sayang, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Sehunie..." Sehun diam sejenak sebelum menatap ibunya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Sehunie merasa tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Jongin, ibu."

"Sayang..."

"Jonginie sangat tampan sedangkan Hunnie..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Sehunie tidak mau menjadi bahan cemoohan orang lagi bu. Dan Jongin... Jongin berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sehunie."

"Kau tak boleh berpikir begitu anakku. Yang berhak menilai pantas atau tidaknya seseorang untuk pasangannya bukanlah orang lain, tapi diri kita sendiri. Jangan menilai dirimu tidak layak untuk Jongin, kau sangat pantas untuk bersama dengannya."

"Ibu..."

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, kau manis dan kau punya perasaan yang begitu tulus untuk Jongin. Kau tahu nak, dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang terlihat begitu tampan atau cantik tapi punya perasaan yang tidak tulus, Jongin pasti akan lebih memilihmu. Cinta terlahir dari sebuah perasan yang tulus akan terasa jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan cinta yang terlahir hanya karena memandang fisiknya saja."

"Benarkah itu, ibu?"

"Coba Sehunie pikir, kalau Sehunie mencintai seseorang hanya karena dia sangat tampan dan suatu ketika ada suatu hal yang membuat dia tiba-tiba menjadi jelek, apakah Hunnie masih akan terus bersamanya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bandingkan dengan Sehunie yang dari awal mencintai seseorang bukan karena fisiknya yang rupawan, tapi karena kebaikan hatinya, meski kemudian dia berubah menjadi tidak rupawan lagi, Hunnie pasti masih mencintainya kan?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Jadi, kenapa Sehunie merasa Sehunie tidak layak untuk Jongin ketika Sehunie bahkan sudah mengetahui fakta kalau Jongin mencintai Sehunie bukan karena fisik Sehunie?"

"Itu..."

"Cobalah untuk lebih percaya diri, yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, setiap orang berbeda sifatnya Sehunie, belum tentu hanya karena mereka sama populer di sekolah, kelakukan mereka mesti sama kan?"

"Tapi, bu..."

"Anak ibu adalah anak yang paling manis, Jongin juga bilang begitu kan? Coba Hunnie pikir apa ada di sekolah itu yang semanis Hunnie?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, karena Hunnie special, kenapa Hunnie harus tidak percaya diri?"

Perlahan senyuman manis tersungging dengan indahnya di bibir Sehun. "Hunnie sayang ibu," bisiknya sebelum memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat.

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangimu anakku, teruslah menjadi anak ibu yang manis, dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, nanti siang pulang dari sekolah kau harus bertemu dan kenalan dengan kakakku," ucap Baekhyun.

"Iya-iya," gumam Sehun dengan nada malas. "Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat ingin agar aku bertemu dengannya sih?"

"Aish, tentu saja untuk menjodohkan kalian, bodoh."

"Apa?" mulut Sehun terbuka lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dia itu playboy dan suka mempermainkan wanita dan juga pria berparas cantik."

"Lalu kau ingin menjodohkan aku dengan kakakmu yang kelakuannya seperti itu, aku tidak mau." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Lagi pula Sehun sudah punya Jongin dan ia tidak membutuhkan yang lain.

"Dulu dia tidak seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hingga setahun belakangan ini ia berubah menjadi seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku hanya mendengar dia dulu pernah menolak seseorang di depan umum, tapi dia menolaknya. Ku pikir setelah itu ia menyesal telah melakukannya."

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kau pasti akan terpesona padanya saat melihatnya," Baekhyun mengacungkan jempolnya.

Lelaki itu tampan dan pernah mempermalukan seseorang di depan umum, kenapa Sehun sekarang berpikir kalau kakak Baekhyun mirip dengan Chanyeol yang dulu menolaknya?

"Kalau dia tampan, lalu kenapa kau memilihku?"

"Ya itu karena kau terlihat berbeda dengan pria-pria yang pernah kakakku kencani."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berkencan dengannya Sehuna, hanya berkenalan saja, ok?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Hanya kenalan bukan?"

"Iyaaaaa..."

"Baiklah."

"Kali ini kau harus menepati janjimu Sehuna, jangan main kabur-kaburan lagi."

Sehun mengangguk, "Sudah kan? Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan," Sehun mengacungkan buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam tasnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun cepat. "Lebih baik aku tidur dari pada pergi ke sana. Kau pergilah ke sana sendirian."

Sehun tersenyum geli, temannya itu memang sangat anti pergi keperpustakaan. Dan kali ini sepertinya ia harus pergi sendirian lagi. Andai saja saat ini ada Jongin, mungkin ia bisa minta temani lelaki tersebut. Tapi bicara tentang Jongin, Sehun belum melihatnya sejak pagi tadi mereka berpisah di gerbang sekolah, apa Jongin sedang berada di kantin bersama teman-temannya?

Masih dengan memikirkan Jongin, Sehun memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang sepi, hanya ada seorang petugas perpustakaan yang sedang berjaga, itupun sedang tertidur pulas dan Sehun merasa tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Jadi ia hanya meletakkan buku yang ia bawa ke atas meja di depan lelaki yang tertidur pulas tersebut, kemudian ia melangkah menuju rak-rak tinggi berisi buku. Sehun berencana untuk meminjam buku lagi kali ini.

Saat Sehun melangkah menuju bagian rak yang berada di pojok ruangan, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, sedang tertidur di sebuah kursi. Itu Jongin. Secara perlahan Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin dan berjongkok di depannya.

Cukup lama ia memperhatikan wajah tampan Jongin sebelum satu jarinya menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan lembut. "Kau begitu tampan, tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih lelaki biasa sepertiku. Apakah aku pantas untukmu Kim Jongin."

Usapan Sehun di pipi Jongin terhenti saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Mata Jongin masih terpejam namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kau lebih dari pantas untukku, Oh Sehun."

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, dan Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilihku?"

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya menarik tubuh Sehun hingga lelaki itu terduduk dipangkuannya. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" satu tangan kekar Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan tapi Jongin masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Sehun sekarang juga.

"Tentu saja Jongin, aku ingin tahu jawabannya. Jadi, kenapa kau memilihku."

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi separuh hatiku yang telah kau bawa pergi."

Sehun tertegun sejenak, namun ketika ia merasakan bibir Jongin menempel di bibirnya, lelaki berparas manis itu perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas lumatan bibir Jongin.

Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi kasar saat nafsu perlahan merasuki keduanya.

Sehun mendesah pelan saat Jongin dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan kancing seragam sekolahnya dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Tangan kekar Jongin meremas dada kiri Sehun dengan kuat sementara mulutnya sedang bekerja menjilat dan menghisap nipple kanan Sehun yang mulai tegang.

"Ahhh, Jongiiinn, bagaimana kalau ada yang datang, ngghhhh..." Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin menghisap keras nipplenya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan besar di pantatnya. Itu milik Jongin.

Satu tangan Jongin turun ke bawah ia melepaskan kancing celana yang di pakai Sehun. "Angkat bokongmu sayang."

Meski merasa was-was kalau ada yang memergoki mereka, namun Sehun tetap menuruti apa kata Jongin, ia bangkit dari duduknya di pangkuan Jongin dan kesempatan itu langsung digunakan Jongin untuk menarik turun celana Sehun beserta dalamannya hingga terlepas.

Sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin lebih dulu menarik pinggang rampingnya, hingga kejantanannya tepat berada di depan wajah Jongin yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Jong.. ahhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut pria tersebut. Tangannya meregangkan kaki Sehun dan mulutnya menghisap kejantanan Sehun dengan kuat, sesekali ia akan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati ujung kejantanan Sehun yang basah oleh precum.

Satu jari Jongin menggesek area hole Sehun dan mulutnya terus memberikan kenikmatan pada kejantanan Sehun yang tegang.

Sehun bisa merasakan kakinya yang gemetar menahan kenikmatan, ia segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Jongin, mencoba bertahan untuk tetap berdiri dengan tegak. "Joongghhh... bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat."

Jongin melepaskan kulumannya, ia mengecup perut Sehun dengan lembut, sebelum menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya, berhadapan dengannya. "Tak akan ada yang kemari Sehun, perpustakaan selalu sepi."

"Tapi... penjaga di depan..."

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak berisik," Jongin kembali mencium bibir Sehun, sementara tangannya aktif meremas pantat pria itu.

"Ahhhh..." Sehun mendesah tertahan saat bibir Jongin beralih menyesap lehernya, membubuhkan beberapa tanda di leher putihnya.

"Kau milikku Sehuna, hanya milikku."

Dengan cepat Jongin membuka kancing celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah sangat tegang. Sehun yang menunduk untuk melihat milik jongin hanya bisa melebarkan matanya melihat ukuran milik Jongin yang luar biasa. Itu benar-benar besar dan Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyesap kedua nipple Sehun bergantian, setelah merasa cukup puas membuat dada Sehun merah membengkak, ia segera mengajak Sehun untuk berdiri dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk membungkuk dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada kursi yang tadi Jongin duduki.

Jongin mengecup leher Sehun sekilas sebelum menampar pantat Sehun yang menungging di depannya.

"Ahhhh..."

"Tahan desahanmu sayang," bisik Jongin.

Ia menarik kaki Sehun, meminta pria manis itu membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi hingga holenya terlihat dengan jelas di mata Jongin.

Jongin mengocok kejantanan besarnya, berusaha membasahinya dengan cairan precumnya yang terus keluar sebelum mengarahkan miliknya ke depan hole sempit Sehun yang masih kering. Jongin menekan miliknya, berusaha untuk masuk. Namun hole Sehun yang kecil membuatnya kesusahan untuk memasukkannya.

"Sayang, ini mungkin akan sakit, tapi ku mohon tahan teriakanmu..."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tangannya memegang kursi itu dengan kuat, keringat dinginnya menetes dengan deras, ia sangat gugup dan juga takut.

Jongin berhenti sejenak saat ujung kejantanannya sedikit masuk ke dalam hole Sehun, tapi satu detik kemudian ia menghujam miliknya dengan sodokan yang keras hingga miliknya terbenam sepenuhnya ke dalam hole sempit Sehun. Sehun ingin menjerit dengan keras namun tangan Jongin lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan sakit dan air mata jatuh dipipinya, tak hanya itu Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah perlahan menetes membasahi paha dalamnya. Ia berdarah. Holenya terluka karena milik Jongin.

"Sangat sempit..." Jongin menggeram pelan merasakan miliknya yang terasa diremas dengan begitu kuat di dalam hole Sehun. Jongin tidak munafik ia memang sering berhubungan dengan banyak orang, tapi Sehun berbeda, ia dapat merasakan dirinya bisa langsung orgasme hanya dengan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Sehun tanpa perlu melakukan apapun. Hole Sehun sangat rapat dan ia sangat bersyukur karena Sehun adalah miliknya.

"Argghhttt..." Sehun menggigit telapak tangan Jongin saat pria itu menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan lumayan keras. Rasanya sakit, namun ketika milik Jongin mengenai titik sensitifnya, Sehun harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendesah dengan keras.

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Sehun, mulutnya tak berhenti, meengecup, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap punggung mulus Sehun, menciptakan banyak tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Eummhhhh..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sodokan Jongin makin terasa begitu cepat dan keras, hingga tubuh Sehun terguncang-guncang.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya di mulut Sehun dan beralih meremas dadanya dengan kuat, membuat Sehun harus kembali menjerit tertahan pada setiap kenikmatan yang terus Jongin berikan.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat dan tanpa melepaskan miliknya ia duduk di atas kursi dengan Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Bergerak sayang..." bisik Jongin.

Sehun menurut, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun di pangkuan Jongin sementara tangan pria tampan itu mengocok miliknya dengan kuat.

"Ahhhh... ahhhh..." Sehun merasa tenaganya cepat terkuras, klimaksnya sudah dekat. Satu tangan Jongin mencengkeram pinggulnya dan membantu Sehun bergerak naik turun dengan kuat dan cepat.

"Ahhh... Joonghhh..." Sehun orgasme dan cairannya jatuh membasahi tangan Jongin yang masih mengocok miliknya.

Tanpa memberi jeda, Jongin terus menghujam kuat hole Sehun, kejantanannya berkedut dan makin membesar di dalam hole Sehun membuat pria itu meringis merasakan lukanya makin bertambah lebar. Namun Jongin tetap saja menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kuat dan cepat, hingga satu hujaman keras milik Jongin menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya di dalam hole Sehun.

Sehun mencoba melepaskan diri dari Jongin, ia berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang masih gemetar, lelehan sperma milik Jongin keluar dan menetes di pahanya.

"Kau bawa tissue?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menunjuk ke arah celananya yang teronggok di atas lantai, diam-diam merasa bersyukur karena tadi membawanya.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Jongin mengambil tissue itu dan membersihkan kejantanannya sebelum kemudian ia mengancingkan kembali celananya.

Dengan lembut Jongin mendudukkan Sehun di atas kursi dan mulai membersihkan tubuh bagian bawah pria manis tersebut.

"Maaf, aku pasti sangat kasar ya," Jongin menatap pada hole Sehun yang merah, bengkak dan juga terluka karena ulahnya. Ia mengusap hole Sehun dengan hati-hati tak ingin menambahkan rasa sakit yang Sehun alami.

"Tak apa, aku... aku juga menyukainya," ucap Sehun malu-malu.

Jongin menyeringai, "Lain kali kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman," Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut sebelum memakaikan kembali celana pria tersebut. "Setelah ini istirahatlah di ruang UKS, tak perlu kembali ke kelas. Aku akan menjemputmu saat pelajaran usai."

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya baru sebentar Sehun tertidur ketika ia terbangun begitu mendengar bel tanda sekolah sudah usai. Ia meringis saat berhasil duduk, area bokongnya terasa sakit sekali. Pria manis itu sebenarnya sudah ingin memejamkan matanya kembali ketika ia teringat akan janjinya pada Baekhyun. Sehun mendesah pelan, ia mencoba memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Sehun... kau kemana saja," pekikan Baekhyun membuat Sehun kembali meringis. Ia berusaha berjalan dengan normal menuju ke arah Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk melangkah dengan cepat, jadi ia hanya bisa berjalan dengan pelan mendekati temannya tersebut.

"Yak, kenapa kau berjalan seperti siput begitu, apa kau takut melihat kakakku, tenang saja dia tidak menggigit kok,"Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, tanpa menyadari penampilan kusut sahabatnya.

"Memang dia ada di sini ?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil. "Kak Chanyeol, kesini sebentar."

Chanyeol? Jantung Sehun berdetak dengan keras, apa itu dia? Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh dan tubuhnya langsung lemas saat tatapannya bertemu dengan pria tersebut.

"Chanyeol."

"Sehun?"

"Sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa ini tambah absurd. Wkwkkwk... Maaf, hanya segini yang bisa aku tulis. Mohon reviewnya ya...

Salam Kaihun Hardshipper

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
